Teasing
Teasing ''is the Forty-eighth episode of [[Bluey (TV series)|''Bluey (TV series)]]. Synopsis Bluey, Bingo and Mum get into a debate with Dad about the definition of teasing. As they recall all the times where he's been a Big Teaser, Dad argues that he was only just playing. Plot When Bluey teases Bingo, she argues that it is acceptable because Dad always teases her. The family recalls all of the times that Dad has made fun of them, but they ultimately learn that there is a difference between teasing and playing. Episode Recap Warning Spoilers! -> bestbits: Bandit dressed up as a Mum. lifelesson: If you’re willing to give it - be willing to accept it, and there is a difference between playing and teasing. Bluey is teasing Bingo by holding her toothbrush out of reach.... setting the scene for what is essentially a roll out of Dad Jokes / Bandits teasing games he plays on the girls. First up the girls recall “Password” where Dad blocks a doorway and won’t let them through until they guess the next password. Then there’s “Name Change” where he insists on calling them by different names (Sharalanda and Dennis). Bingo brings up “Pretending to be Mum” when one of the kids is looking for her and Dad puts on a falsetto voice, and waxes lyrical about how handsome their father is. Then there’s the threat of selling the kids to the “Monkey house” when they visit the Zoo. Followed by Dad pretending to turn his voice “Volume Knob” down so the kids can’t have a conversation with him. Bandit tries to maintain his innocence, whilst also questioning some of the things that the kids bring up. Chilli brings up an (obviously recurring) episode that she thinks is definitely teasing - Dad farting and blaming one of the kids. And when Bingo brings up the time she asked him to open an ice block for her, and he started to eat it, he agrees that MAY have been teasing. But in an attempt to regain some high ground, Bandit reflects on the above mentioned episodes where he thinks the girls were teasing HIM. “Password” ended with Bluey pushing him over and blowing a raspberry at him. “Name Change” ended with the girls changing Dads name to “Ooga Booga”. “Pretending to be Mum” ended up with the kids turning him INTO a mum complete with makeup, a boa and a handbag. Selling the kids to the “Monkey House” resulted in the girls acting like loud monkeys the whole car trip. And “Volume Knob” resulted in Bingo taking Dads volume control and turning her own volume up to yell at him. Everyone laughs and Bandit deduces that there IS a difference between teasing and playing... we just don’t know what it is as Bingo turns his “Volume Knob” down! Recap Credits to @tellitlikeitismumma. - Instagram - Facebook Appearances Characters * Bluey * Bingo * Bandit * Chilli Trivia * This episode aired April 1, 2019 on ABC iView. Gallery Teasing-screen.png Teasing-preview.jpg|Teasing Preview Category:A to Z Category:Episodes